The invention relates to a one-piece or multiple-piece shaped profile assembly for bridging a construction element joint, namely expansion joints or displacement joints between two construction elements, shaped as a stiff joint bridge with two mirror-image vertical shaped profiles facing each other at both joint edges that are connected together by means of a shaped bridging profile extending across the construction element joint. At least one of the vertical profile pieces is mounted to be adjustable with respect to the opposing construction element to compensate the relative displacement between the construction elements.
Such a shaped profile assembly is known from the German Utility Model Patent No. 1,934,771. Here, two wall-shaped filler strips are connected together using a bridge-type covering strip that may be extruded from plastic or metal. Relatively high machine-tool costs are required to produce the covering strip. Thermal insulation is not practically provided in the joint area.